


I Thought You Said

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Kinktober 2018 [29]
Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017)
Genre: Kinktober 2018, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mirror Sex, Shelly wearing lingerie, Sleepy Sex, slight food play, whumpage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: She smiles at him politely, her fingers posed on her keyboard.“May I ask who is inquiring?”“His family. We were at a party and… please, please I have to know.”“One moment sir.”Ruby comes to stand by his side. She’s an unmovable force. Strong and fierce. Her hand grabs his, and he feels the tremors. She’s scared for Shelly too. The nurse looks up at him.“He’s still in surgery. But you can wait out here.”“Thank you.”He’s herded over to hard plastic chairs and forced to sit down. Listing until he resting on Ruby he settles down. He wants to believe it’s a good thing. He has to believe it. So long as Shelly is in surgery he’s alive. Ruby reaches up and pets his hair in slow calming strokes. She warm and he thinks the adrenaline is going away, a recipe perfect for sleeping.





	I Thought You Said

**Author's Note:**

> Day 31, this is the end. I hope you enjoyed the ride. While kinktober is over the series I have started within this one is not. I will be revisiting them and adding on to them.

 Jefferson had forgotten. Forgotten that not everyone accepted people like him and Shelly. He tries to answer the police officers questions. Hard, flat almost disinterested questions. The sharp smell of blood is in the air. Thick. Suffocating. He can’t look away from the slowly congealing blood. Can’t get the warmth of the blood on his cheek and hands off his mind. They weren’t hurting anyone. They weren’t- Oh god. This is his fault. He had been brazen at the party giving Shelly a hand job where everyone could see if they dared to look. His breathing is stuttered. The room is spinning, spinning, spinning. Then Ruby is there. Dark blue fabric blocking his vision. He can’t understand what is being said, just that her tone is sharp. Cutting. Daring the police officer to do something. Mouse touches his shoulder and Smolder is standing shoulder to shoulder with Ruby. They know now without a doubt and they still love him. They haven’t abandoned him.

 

“If you are done, we have some place else to be.”

 

Jefferson watches as the body is lifted up. Placed on a gurney. The security guard who had fired his gun talking to another officer.

 

“Come on man let’s-”

 

“I just want to go to Shelly. Please?”

 

Mouse pauses before nodding his head.

 

“Yeah, we can do that. I think I have something you can at least wipe off your hands and cheek.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Saleh drives them to the hospital. His face is drawn. Jefferson has a strong urge to apologize to the older man. Stupid. Except that Saleh is more Shelly’s friend than he is Jefferson’s friend. He lent that office to Shelly. They were friends even before Jefferson met Shelly. He takes a shuddering breath, mouth opening but Saleh beats him to it.

 

“I am sorry my friend. While there is some highly debated evidence that our ancestors were accepting many… do not. I-” Saleh stops, takes a breath looking at him through the rearview mirror. Mouse is on his left and Ruby on his right. They both are scrubbing at his skin. Smolder is sitting in the front passenger seat.

 

“I am sorry. Rest, we will be at the hospital soon.”

 

Jefferson nods, eyes closing. His brain drags up a memory, a sweet memory. A hot memory.

* * *

 

_ Jefferson tilts his head, a smile on his face as he watches Shelly pose. He’s come home early. Smolder sending him back when the informant started twitching because of his presence. Shelly is running his hands down a sky blue lacy outfit. Jefferson would almost call it a dress if it wasn’t for the sheer shortness of the thing. _

 

_ “It’s a good look on you,” he speaks up, leaving his spot in the door. With confident steps, he walks toward his lover. He’s dated a few girls. Unlike his professor, he is attracted to both sexes, knows that the  _ **_teddy_ ** _ is a piece of lingerie. That women wear them when they want to seduce someone, or occasionally just because the fabric feels nice against his skin.  _

 

_ He places his hands on Shelly’s hips. Kissing exposed skin. _

 

_ “You’re just saying that because it gives you access to more skin.” _

 

_ Jefferson hums. Because that is a plus. But god. Shelly looks so good in it. It hugs all his curves and flatters his skin tone and- _

 

_ “You look confident in it. Like you were made to wear it,” Jefferson whispers huskily. He’s hard and straining against his pants. The things his professor does to his body. Shelly laughs softly. _

 

_ “Just like you do when you give a lecture. I can’t get enough of it.” _

 

_ One of his hands rubs down a thigh, the other reaches around to the front. He pauses before touching the obvious bulge. _

 

_ “Can I?” _

 

_ “Oh god yes.” _

 

_ It feels so good to take Shelly apart. To put him together again. To stroke his professor until he comes, soaking the teddy. _

 

_ “I want to fuck you hear in front of this mirror, can I?” _

 

_ “If you don’t I’ll be highly upset.” _

 

_ The pilot smirks. _

 

_ “And we wouldn’t want that.” _

 

_ Jefferson takes his time retrieving the lube and stretching open his lover. Enjoying the sounds that nearly make him come before even entering Shelly. And then when he’s sure he won’t hurt his lover he pushes in. Shelly has grabbed a chair to hold onto that scrapes against the floor as he pounds into Shelly. It feels so good. He’s so close. _

* * *

 

“Jefferson, we’re here.”

 

Mouse’s voice wakes him up. Cheeks aflame he’s relieved to notice that he’s not hard. A miracle that if the seriousness of the situation wasn’t so dire he’d be happy. But staring at that building he feels his lungs constrict. His stomach, fuck his stomach. It’s worse than that time when a thug hit him there with a four by four. He can’t go in there. What if Shelly died? What if the doctors won’t touch him because of how he got hurt. Flipping them so he was the one stabbed instead of Jefferson? What if-

 

“It’s going to be okay. Shelly… Shelly isn’t going to die,” Mouse says as he opens the door and drags Jefferson out with him.

 

“He wouldn’t leave you.”

 

The waiting room is full as he approaches the main desk. His voice shakes as he addresses the nurse.

 

“Excuse me miss? Is there anything you can tell me about Sheldon Oberon? He was brought here with a stab wound.”

 

She smiles at him politely, her fingers posed on her keyboard.

 

“May I ask who is inquiring?”

 

“His family. We were at a party and… please, please I have to know.”

 

“One moment sir.”

 

Ruby comes to stand by his side. She’s an unmovable force. Strong and fierce. Her hand grabs his, and he feels the tremors. She’s scared for Shelly too. The nurse looks up at him.

 

“He’s still in surgery. But you can wait out here.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

He’s herded over to hard plastic chairs and forced to sit down. Listing until he resting on Ruby he settles down. He wants to believe it’s a good thing. He has to believe it. So long as Shelly is in surgery he’s alive. Ruby reaches up and pets his hair in slow calming strokes. She warm and he thinks the adrenaline is going away, a recipe perfect for sleeping. His eyes close and he falls into another memory.

* * *

 

_ They are lying on their bed. Shelly smiling as he holds up a piece of cake. Confiscated it from Mouse. The man is allergic to one or more of the ingredients in cake and yet he is constantly trying to smuggle the sweet into camp. Which is fine with Jefferson because that means whoever finds it gets to eat it. Like they are now. Shelly carefully breaking off pieces and holding them up for Jefferson to eat. He smiles, taking the piece of cake in his mouth. He has something he wants to say. But… maybe it’s too early. Is it ever too early to say you love someone?  _

 

_ Shelly’s eyes crinkle so cutely that Jefferson leans in and kisses him. _

 

_ “What was that for?” Shelly asks. He’s smiling, lips trembling like he’s holding in a laugh. So different than what was happening weeks ago in Egypt. The tomb. The terror. Jefferson leans in and kisses Shelly again.  _ **_I love you_ ** _ on his lips but he doesn’t say them. Instead, he moves the plate and climbs on top of Shelly. They’ve already gone a few rounds so Shelly is still stretched and wet as he slides a finger in. _

 

_ “I just can’t get enough of you.” _

 

_ Shelly smiles sadly. _

 

_ “You will though.” _

 

_ “I won’t, I love you.” _

* * *

 

Jefferson wakes slowly, hearing soft-spoken words.

 

“How do you think he’s doing?”

 

That’s Ruby.

 

“I’m just worried.”

 

Smolder.

 

“I know. Just think how you would-”

 

“He’s awake.”

 

Jefferson grunts. He doesn’t want to be awake. Unless he woke up and this entire thing was just a fucking nightmare. But it’s not and from the stillness, Shelly is still in the hospital.

 

“Shelly is strong,” Ruby says, she squeezes his hand tightly, “He’ll be back and enthusing about things in a way that makes you grin that stupid grin again.”

 

“I don’t have a stupid grin.”

 

“You do,” Smolder chuckles lowly. Jefferson whines causing Ruby to reach over him and flick Smolder’s nose. And like the family they’ve become Smolder sticks out his tongue. It’s ridiculous. This six foot four man sticking out his tongue like a child. But it makes his lips twitch slightly.

 

“Children. All of you,” he hears Mouse grumble and as one all three of the others say;

 

“Cake.”

 

“Go back to sleep. Both of you,” Ruby commands and Jefferson is happy to oblige, hoping maybe he can fall back into the last dream. Hear Shelly say he loves him back.

* * *

 

_ Shelly is asleep on his chest. He’s warm and alive. His professor is a magnet for trouble it seems. First Greece, then Egypt and now here.  They are in Scandinavia searching for an artifact that their guide swears is the handle of Thor’s hammer. And his lovely Sheldon Oberon befriended a local who  _ **_used_ ** _ him to get to the hammer handle first. _

 

_ Jefferson growls, kissing the top of his lover’s head. Bastard had kidnapped Shelly. Had hurt him. He wants to go back and beat treasure hunter into the ground again. _

 

_ “You can’t do this to me Shelly,” he whispers to his sleeping lover. A lover who groans and snuggles deeper into his chest.  _

 

_ “No promises,” Shelly mutters not as asleep as Jefferson first thought. _

 

_ “I can’t lose you.” _

 

_ Shelly smiles and in a semi clumsy moves, he straddles Jefferson’s lap sinking down with a happy little sigh. He rocks and bounces in sleepy motions, leaning down to kiss Jefferson. _

 

_ “You won’t ever lose me.” _

* * *

 

With a grunt, he wakes up. Ruby freezes when she sees he’s awake. Her face is drawn like a person who has a mighty need to be pee. He waves her away sitting up from where she was trying to lay him on Smolder. She rushes away.

 

“Jefferson,” Smolder starts. 

 

“Shelly. Me and him we go way back. He’s… he’s going to be okay. As stubborn as a goat.”

 

“Family of Oberon?”

 

Someone calls out.

 

Jefferson jumps to his feet and is over by the doctor’s side as quickly as possible. The man looks worn, tired. He looks at the three people surrounding him. With a deep breath, he opens his mouth to speak. 

 

“Is this everyone?”

 

“Is now!” Ruby says breathlessly. She leans against Smolder. The doctor nods his head, squaring his shoulders and speaks. The blood in Jefferson’s body rushes to head and Smolder has to hold him up as the doctor keeps speaking. The ocean in his ears grows louder and louder until his lungs protest and his world goes black.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)  
> Author Responses
> 
> This author replies to comments.  
> This author, and boy does it feel weird to address myself like this lol, understands that leaving comments can be very stressful. She has a lot of anxiety. So if you don’t want me to answer your comments don’t worry, if you sign it with “~Whisper” I won’t reply. I love all of you so much!


End file.
